how to kill the mood
by ice cold desire
Summary: "You purr like a kitty when I do that!" Ty Lee giggles. / Tyzula Week Day Two: Kittens.


It is hot, heated, more than hot and heated.

Azula is fairly overwhelmed but she is not going to give in easily. She is going to take that girl and it is going to be _so sexy_. You don't even know. Her gaze has to be appealing; she knows that it is because she has a highlighter on her lips ─ capped of course ─ and very, very faintly is sucking on it.

Ty Lee _told her_ how to do that. So, it isn't as if it would _not_ work on that girl. That girl, who is sitting across the room, drawing a quite good cat on her page of half-finished notes instead of studying.

They have come to a somewhat uncomfortable halt as Azula's record player slows to a stop and the amazingly sexy music is ruined. Ty Lee asked to _study_ with her, and Azula would have presumed that it would be an excuse to use her _smarts_ if it were anyone _but Ty Lee_ who has repeatedly expressed that studying never mean studying with her.

Unless that kiss was completely a mistake. Could it have been? Could Ty Lee not mean any of this and that is why she is sketching a kitten with a ball of yarn and not looking at the highlighter in Azula's mouth?

Azula very slowly rises to attempt to start the music again. _She lit candles_ , okay? Perhaps they are clean linen scented and freshly unwrapped, and therefore not quite sexy and more like the ones she lights when she is done cleaning her room before bed _but_ they certainly contribute to the _mood_ , which Ty Lee has coached her on repeatedly.

How does Azula know so much about Ty Lee's views on sex? Because Ty Lee demanded that they coerce their hot new history teacher into having sex with both of them. Azula did not exactly have a crush on him, but _he had_ a crush on her. It worked out marvelously with the "Don't Stand So Close to Me" vibe, until Azula and Ty Lee realized that they had a mutually sexually interested feeling when standing so close to each other.

The confession from Ty Lee; her claims of bisexuality and attraction to Azula. The _kiss_ of all things. Yet, there she is, somehow oblivious to Azula's expert efforts at getting her into bed.

Azula begins the music again and Ty Lee jolts to attention and looks up with a tiny smile.

"Hi. I..." Ty Lee seems to almost say something and then quickly change her mind.

Azula leans against the shelf housing her faux wood record player. She has lost the blue highlighter somewhere along the way, and Ty Lee stopped highlighting her notes bright pointless pink at least twenty minutes ago.

"Will you help me with this thing?" Ty Lee whispers.

"Help you draw a kitten?" Azula asks and the regal distaste is impossible to keep out of her tone.

"Uhm... maybe yes."

.

It does happen. Because they have been tip-toeing around it _forever_ with Ty Lee's cutsey jokes and Azula's attempts to suppress herself to no avail. Ty Lee has been convinced that Azula is being accidentally so sexy, but Ty Lee's gorgeous tutor actually manages to initiate the uncomfortable contact.

Ty Lee takes the cue much more quickly than Azula's previous subtle attempts. Ty Lee kind of thinks that Azula still wants to go slow, but she also does not want to stop this. _She_ has been around the block; Azula has been the opposite of that, but when Ty Lee runs her smooth hands up Azula's thighs, under her school skirt, Azula moans and it is going to happen and it is going to work.

"Can I...?" Ty Lee whispers gently and Azula nods, but Ty Lee has no idea if she gets it. But they do manage to undress each other. Azula does a much, much better with Ty Lee's bra than the other way around.

Azula tosses it to the floor and Ty Lee laughs by accident. Oh, okay, no, she thinks she might have just killed it. Damn.

"What?" Azula snaps, sliding back. The music seems to think it is funny too, with its disrupted squeak.

"You're just... boys can't do that," Ty Lee says really sweetly and Azula hesitates for a moment.

The heat has not halted though, and so she moves back to Ty Lee on the lacy pink bedding and they are pressed together, bare chested, breasts against breasts as Ty Lee attempts to move them down towards her pillows.

Azula crashes against one of the many stuffed animals and shrieks in surprise, startling Ty Lee half to death.

"I'm sorry!" Ty Lee says frantically, unable to believe that Azula plucking up a Hello Kitty doll and discarding it might have just ruined her chances.

Ugh. She needs to be less nervous. Being nervous ruins the smooth sexiness and Ty Lee _knows that_.

Azula is underneath her with the stuffed animals moved aside and it is definitely less like an erotic dance and more like an odd attempt to do this. Azula's hands move to Ty Lee's hips and the wet heat is building up much too fast.

And Ty Lee kisses her hard on the neck and leans in there, her thigh resting on Azula's leg. She shudders through her entire body and it is an extreme reward.

Ty Lee is breathing a bit awkwardly and the candle to the left of the bed is beginning to smell much more of wax than clean linen. Azula moans into her mouth as her fingers find her slick heat. She very hesitantly looks at Azula's intoxicated eyes and it is incredibly flawless.

The motion is hot, beyond hot, but then Ty Lee kind of pulls away because, "You purr like a kitty when I do that!"

Azula looks at her and literally cannot believe that the comment was worth cutting off how close she was, but...

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee whispers, moving to kiss Azula's ribs.

"It's okay, the eHow guide I read said that laughing was good in sex," Azula breathes.

Well, it must be marvelously good because Ty Lee is laughing hysterically into this stuck-up girl's stomach.


End file.
